critical_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
"Chapters" are what i'll use to refer to periods of time CA was worked upon. back to you bob Chapter 1 - CA1 The very first iteration of CA, the very first deviance from PVP. Heavily based on Spiral Knights and inspired by Hexaria, this game was supposed to be laid out only in procedurally generated dungeons. (it also seemed to have some sort of card game mix into it? retrospectively, copying hexaria doesn't seem like that genius of an idea, i doubt you'd like it's absolutely STAGGERING 20 player count there epic) It's development was hellishly sluggish due to epic having to split attention between CA and CS, leaning more development time into CS. The demo place for the game has since been replaced with CA2; there is no known way to play the game in present time. The combat system in CA1 consisted of jumping on enemies to damage them; item cards varied your playstyle. Sources indicating CA1's gameplay: * A very early Demo Video 1 on Facebook, showcasing the obby aspect of the game. * Another very early Demo Video 2 on Facebook, showcasing a woefully unfinished jelly boss (remember when epic used facebook and not twitter? bad times). Chapter 2 - CA2 before we start, can i point out how this is technically CaR? haha funny car Chapter 2, as of now by far the longest in development, was also when I created this wiki. Play the demo yourself here, so long as the game isn't replaced by CA4 or any of the further iterations. Practically all of the sources that could have been viewed are now sadly lost due to announcement and update channels in the CA2 server (which, present day, is basically just a hangout server) being caught in the crossfire of discord drama. This wiki is practically all that remains documenting few of what many shenanigans happened there. Outside of what is in the demo, there were a lot of sneak peeks and ideas thrown around in the discord, yet they're are is the lost and sadly not documented here. There more than likely are a few sneak peaks left in the general channels of the CA server, though going through them is a task beyond nightmarish that I do not want to subject myself to, especially with epic's discord account being deleted and being unable to search messages sent specifically by him. Even beyond that, there are a good 3 or 4 deleted accounts from the devteam, and discerning which messages are epic's are just... god, no. If, however, you are a masochist (for example, by enjoying CBT), and manage to find some message/image in which epic hints what could've been (besides the pokemon-clone leak provided), then, by all means, feel free to add it here. CA2's development halted around May or so, when epic decided to go back to CS. Sources indicating CA2's future: Megumu leaking epic's pokemon-clone CA idea suck my cock obmama, tyou ,, bad president!!! (not actually related i just thought it's somewhat funny) Chapter 3 - CA3 Yet another full rework of CA. It currently stands as the shortest (((CONFIRMED))) CA chapter, standing at 38 days of "maybe i'll develop it" (7 sept- 15 oct), and 0 seconds of actual development. Before it's development could be started, the ami collapse. (who knew that an egirl trying to date you 2 seconds after you threw her out of your life will not exactly have the best intentions?) Some attributes mentioned were: * an elemental system: after the tutorial, pick one of 7 elements; practically play a 7-choice game of rock papers scissors for the rest of your game (except you can't pull out of your decision) * same tier system as CA2 * storyline seemingly identical to CA2 (as in, the bad guy is the sorcerer, you're an adventurer, do a 1v1) * dungeon system ripped straight outta CA1 * combat system similar to CA1 (goomba stomp ALL the women and minorities) * combat puts emphasis on movement and incredibly hihg speeds Chapter 3.1? - Possible CA4 On the 25th of November, it was announced that CS would be, once again, aborted. Epic (through ami) specified that he'd be abandoning development forever, which has never happened before guys, trust me. A short period after that message, he posted a silly meme about how he got us on his twitter. he really japed us haha It would not be fully impossible to believe that epic decided to work on CA again, before immediately aborting that idea a few hours later. It's certainly within the realm of possibility that, after realising how bad of an idea that was, he decided to play it off as a jape. Though it's never been strictly confirmed that this was a time in which epic wanted to work on CA, if my hypothesis is correct, this period is by far and away the shortest chapter, sitting atop an absolutely microscopical ~8 hours.